manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
The Knife is a Blue Class melee weapon appearing in Manhunt and is also seen during cutscenes in Manhunt 2. Use Apart from being used as a weapon to kill hunters, the Knife, similar to the Glass Shard and Machete, can also be used to cut ropes such as ones used to lock gates that prevent the player from advancing. Manhunt The knife first appears during White Trash where Cash comes across a rope-tied gate and needs something to cut it open with. He soon encounters a nearby Skinz member armed with a knife, Cash then kills the gang member and takes the knife. Later on in the story, after watching his family's death, Cash is given a knife to kill the Innocentz, free the Tramp from their capture and escort him to the cemetary. It is later used by the Smileys as a melee weapon, along with the Meat Cleaver. Manhunt 2 Unlike the original Manhunt, the knife in Manhunt 2 is not actually usable by the player, it's only appearance is during cutscenes. The knife first appears in a cutscene at the end of Domestic Disturbance, where a blood drenched Daniel Lamb is standing over his dead wife holding the knife. It also appears in another cutscene at the end of the game, where Leo Kasper is seen using the knife to torture and kill Danny's wife. Appearances Missions in Manhunt: *White Trash *Fuelled by Hate (if kept from White Trash) *Strapped for Cash (via trainer) *Drunk Driving *Graveyard Shift (via trainer) *Kill the Rabbit Missions in Manhunt 2: *Domestic Disturbance (cutscene) Users: *The Skinz, The Innocentz, The Smileys, James Earl Cash, and Leo Kasper Executions Note: The Knife shares executions with the Glass Shard. *'Hasty': Cash stabs the Knife into the right side of the hunter's neck causing blood to spurt out, the hunter then reaches for the wound as he falls to the ground. *'Violent': Cash spins the hunter around and stabs him in the stomach then stabs him three more times in the chest before he pushes the dead hunter down. *'Gruesome': Cash stabs the hunter in the lower-right side of his back then stabs him in his right eye before finishing him with a stab in his left eye. Gallery Manhunt_2011-06-21_11-01-19-46_001_0001.jpg|Cash executing an Innocentz member ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(03).jpg|An Innocentz member holding a knife episode_domesticdisturbance.jpg|The knife in Manhunt 2 Knife.jpg Executions Manhunt16.gif|"Hasty" Execution Manhunt17.gif|"Violent" Execution Manhunt18.gif|"Gruesome" Execution Trivia *There was originally a second type of Knife in the game, but it was cut. This variant can still be found in the game files and it resembles a large hunting knife. *During White Trash, as Cash enters the Junkyard there is a small hut to the right and behind it are five Glass Bottles and a Knife but a trainer is required to get there. *In GTA: San Andreas, Carl Johnson can perform an execution with a knife which has the same animation as the Hasty execution from Manhunt. *In Manhunt 2, some of the Project Militia are seen carrying knives in holsters on their backs. These are merely cosmetic however, and are never actually used against the player. *The Knife shares the same animation with the Glass Shard in all execution styles in Manhunt, but unlike the shard, it has unlimited uses. *The in-game model of the Knife in Manhunt bears a close resemblance to the real world "Wise Oak" bowie knife made by Timber Rattler. *A Knife can be spawned in Strapped for Cash and Graveyard Shift by using a trainer. Category:Weapons Category:Blue Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt